This is Halloween
by B1329-0
Summary: Una visita inesperada en una noche prometedora. Cambios de rumbo, sangre, carne y besos en la oscuridad.


_**Tenía que hacer algo sobre Halloween sí o sí, y... aquí está.**_

_**Este si que es totalmente en mi línea. La sangre me llama mucho la atención y, aunque no haya usado grandes cantidades, me siento satisfecha con ello, xD**_

_**Nada más que añadir que... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Miró su reloj de pulsera y lanzando un suspiro al aire, se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Su compañera la miró con el ceño fruncido y se sentó de mala gana a su lado; había tardado más de un mes en convencer a Clarice para acudir a aquella fiesta y una llamada inoportuna lo había echado todo a perder.<p>

_—Es Halloween_ —dijo Ardelia tras unos minutos de molesto silencio—._ ¡Joder, Clarice! ¿Es que ya no respetan ni las fiestas?_ —la agente Starling entornó los ojos para mirar a su amiga y respondió con una leve sonrisa—._ Además, ¿hace cuánto que no había un avance en el caso? ¿Tres años?_

_—Cuatro_ —respondió Clarice mirándose distraídamente las uñas.

_—¡Pues mejor me lo pones, joder!_ —exclamó Ardelia, quien parecía disfrutar haciendo retumbar su voz entre las paredes del dúplex. Clarice volvió a sonreír y sacudió la cabeza incorporándose—. _Se te va a arrugar el disfraz, muchacha._

_—Ardelia_ —dijo con voz tranquila—, _es obvio que no voy a poder acudir a la fiesta. Será mejor que vayas, si no quieres llegar tarde._

_—¿Y tú?_ —Clarice alzó los brazos.

_—¿Te crees que me hace gracia tener que quedarme aquí esperando a que el baboso de Krendler venga para decirme que han recibido un anónimo asegurando haber visto al doctor Lecter en la Antártida?_

_—Así que te hacía ilusión ir a la fiesta_ —respondió Ardelia sonriendo abiertamente y dejando ver sus inmaculados dientes blancos.

_—Bajar al Infierno me haría más ilusión que esperar a Paul Krendler en mi casa, Ardelia_ —la chica se echó contra su amiga y trató de bloquearla entre risas.

_—¡Vamos! Admite que tenías ganas de ver a Johnny_ —Clarice alzó las cejas sorprendida.

_—¿Johnny?_

_—¡Oh, vamos!_ —Clarice negó con la cabeza indicando a su amiga que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a quién se refería. Ardelia volvió a su sitio derrotada y se estiró la falda de su disfraz—. _John, Clarice... John Brigham_ —la agente Starling abrió ligeramente la boca en gesto de sorpresa; pero no dijo nada—._ ¿Sigues molesta con él?_

_—Somos amigos, Ardelia. ¿Por qué debería estar molesta con él?_

_—Él te pidió salir y..._

_—Y lo dije que no y él me preguntó si podíamos seguir siendo amigos y yo respondí que sí_ —dijo Clarice enfatizando su frase de igual manera que lo hubiera hecho para explicar algo a un niño pequeño. Ardelia, lejos de sentirse ofendida por esa táctica comenzó a reír con fuerza—. _¿Y ahora qué?_

_—Habríais hecho una buena pareja_ —respondió—. _Entre su pasado como marine y tu carácter, habría resultado entretenido veros pelear por el puesto de mando en la..._

_—¡Cállate, Ardelia!_ —dijo Clarice tratando de contener la risa.

_—¡Vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que nunca te has imaginado con él en plena acción?_ —Clarice se cruzó de brazos hundiéndose en el sofá y evitó por todos los medios mantener una postura que no llevara a más diálogo.

_—Pues no. No he pensando en eso._

_—Pues deberías_ —Clarice miró sorprendida a su amiga—._ Y deberías ir a esa fiesta y conocer a alguien con quién pelear por la soberanía en la cama._

_—¿Por qué no vas tú?_ —preguntó Clarice lanzando un cojín a su amiga—._ Es posible que tu querido Josh esté llorando tu ausencia por alguna esquina de su lujoso ático._

_—Te vas a arrepentir de no haber venido_ —respondió Ardelia poniéndose en pie.

_—No lo pongo en duda_ —suspiró Clarice llevándose las manos a la cara en gesto de cansancio.

_—Ya sé lo pesado que puede llegar a resultar Krendler, pero, si se diera la casualidad que tiene prisa o tú consigues echarle de casa pronto..._

_—Te llamaré, sí. No te preocupes_— Ardelia alzó la mano a modo de despedida y Clarice la escuchó coger sus cosas antes de salir por la puerta.

La chica se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies a la mesa baja de la sala de estar. Encendió la televisión e hizo un rápido recorrido por los canales, comprobando que la programación era prácticamente idéntica en todos y cada uno de ellos. Al escuchar, de pasada, la expresión _"Truco o Trato"_ cayó en la cuenta de que, con toda seguridad, aquella era la única casa del vecindario sin decoración externa ni preparativos ante la posible avalancha de niños. Rezó porque aquella ausencia de calabazas en las escaleras y esqueletos en la puerta hiciera que los críos pasaran de largo; no tenía ganas de tener que abrir la puerta cada diez segundos para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Para asegurarse de pasar desapercibida, apagó la luz de la habitación.

A pesar de que la faltaban un par de meses para cumplir los veintinueve y, por lo tanto, se encontraba en una edad socialmente bien vista para realizar algún exceso en la noche de Halloween; Clarice veía esa festividad como algo más apropiado para asustadizos y extra azucarados niños y adolescentes que para ella. Aunque, en el fondo, no la termina de disgustar: poder esconderse durante unas horas detrás de una máscara y fingir ser otra persona era algo interesante para alguien que como ella había quedado huérfana siendo muy pequeña y todo desde entonces había sido esfuerzo y más esfuerzo por conseguir un hueco en la sociedad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en decidir que se decantaría por un personaje malvado? No tenía una idea clara; pero era consciente de que había sido casi instantáneo. Ella sabía que, aunque la noche de Halloween era principalmente para seres malignos, la opción de algo más acorde con su personalidad habría resultado igual de aceptable; pero algo en ella estaba cambiando y aunque lo sabía, no se atrevía a reconocerlo. Las cosas con el FBI no eran como ella se había esperado; demasiadas decepciones en poco tiempo. Demasiadas contradicciones y actos reprochables por parte de sus compañeros e incluso de sus superiores.

Toda persona posee una parte malvada dentro de si misma, la de Clarice había quedado neutralizada dentro de los fríos muros del orfanato y sus estrictas normas religiosas; pero su fuerte carácter estaba favoreciendo a la aparición de una rebeldía que ninguno de los agentes de más rango había podido dejar pasar por alto.

Clarice Starling ya no era la seria y firme agente que había sido años atrás; la cuerda que la había tenido sujeta a las creencias del FBI se iba destensando a pasos agigantados con el correr de los días.

El azulado reflejo de la televisión hacía brillar el corsé de satén rojo de su disfraz y Clarice se quedó perdida durante unos minutos entre las ondulantes sombras que las imágenes producían en la tela. La falda, justo en el límite de la decencia, dejaba ver sus torneados y blanquecinos muslos, que a la luz de la televisión resaltaban como si fueran de porcelana. Clarice hizo una mueca y agarrando con cuidado el volante de la prenda, trató de bajarla un poco más sin éxito mientras pensaba que, tal vez, no había sido tan malo no acudir a esa fiesta. No se habría sentido cómoda exponiendo tantos centímetros de su cuerpo a la hambrienta mirada de los hombres que, pasados con la bebida, revoloteaban alrededor de las mujeres en ese tipo de reuniones. Después de quitarse esa imagen a la cabeza, reparó en que la visita que esperaba no era mucho mejor y poniéndose de pie de un salto, alarmada por el tiempo, trató de encaminarse a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la mitad de la escaleras, el timbre sonó con fuerza y ella se quedó helada por el susto. Tras evaluar la situación durante unos segundos, optó por recibir a Krendler tal y como iba. —_Que le jodan_— pensó mientras se alisaba la falda. Se acomodó su larga melena pelirroja antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Suspiró antes de abrir y trató de mantener una postura agresiva para que Krendler no dudara desde el primer momento en que la viera, que no toleraría comentarios salidos de tono.

_—Vaya_ —dijo la visita abriendo los ojos sorprendido—; _tenía preparado un saludo a la altura de las circunstancias, Clarice; pero esto se escapa a mi control_ —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. La chica se echó para atrás de manera instintiva e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta; al final se contuvo y decidió hablar.

_—Doctor Lecter..._ —logró pronunciar con un hilo de voz. El hombre sonrió y dio un paso al frente, quedando justo bajo el umbral de la puerta—. _¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?_

_—Mejor no hablemos de demonios en este momento, ¿uhm?_ —respondió guiñándola seductoramente el ojo izquierdo. Un paso más y bajó el tono de voz hasta hacerle casi inaudible—. _Creo que de eso vas sobrada esta noche._

_—Doctor Lecter, será mejor que..._ —Hannibal avanzó dos pasos más y Clarice respondió de igual manera introduciéndose dentro de la casa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el doctor había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se encontraban en la oscuridad del pasillo.

La chica tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo escaleras arriba y esconderse para poder avisar al FBI; pero había algo que la mantenía quieta en su sitio; el mismo deseo que la había llevado a regresar a la celda de Lecter tras el incidente con Miggs durante la primera visita. Esa fuerza de atracción que la llevaba a querer estar cerca del doctor.

_—Debo reconocer, Clarice, que conforme se acercaba este momento_ _—el de nuestro reencuentro—, tenía el recuerdo de tu imagen muy vivo en mi memoria; pero era una imagen muy diferente a lo que ahora tengo ante mí._

_—Han pasado cuatro años_ —respondió Clarice tratando de recobrar la calma. El asintió alzando las cejas.

_—Mucho tiempo._

_—Demasiado_ —dijo Clarice—._ Aunque por usted parece haberse detenido_ —Quitando un leve aumento de peso y varios retoques faciales, Hannibal presentaba el mismo aspecto que había tenido cuatro años atrás. Incluso Clarice creyó verle más rejuvenecido; fruto, sin duda, de los tratamientos a los que se había sometido para burlar a las autoridades.

_—Me he sabido mantener en forma_ —respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo—. _Tú estás cambiada, Clarice._

_—Un pacto con el diablo_ —escuchó sus propias palabras salir de su boca sin ser del todo consciente y tardó varios segundos en reparar que lo que había dicho; para entonces era ya demasiado tarde y Hannibal la observaba en una mezcla de asombro y satisfacción.

_—Bendito pacto con el diablo_ —susurró él sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Clarice. Ella se sintió ligeramente mareada; aquella situación la quedaba absurdamente grande y temió no saber hacerla frente.

_—¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta visita, doctor Lecter?_ —él alzó los hombros y se apoyó contra la pared.

_—Echaba de menos hablar contigo_ —respondió de manera aparentemente causal—. _Durante estos años no he conseguido encontrar una sola persona que llegara a tu altura de conversadora._

_—¿Quiere decir, doctor Lecter, que no ha encontrado una persona a la que diseccionar lentamente con su afilada lengua?_ —Hannibal abrió la boca con fingido asombro y sonriendo se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Clarice.

_—Me temo que aun no he tenido el placer de hacerte ese tipo de disección, Clarice; pero mentiría si dijera que no lo deseo_ —el corazón de la chica comenzó a bombear con fuerza. El mareo, que parecía haber remitido, recobró fuerza cuando la sangre empezó a recorrer con furiosa rapidez su cuerpo. Se estaba exponiendo de nuevo; estaba dejando que, como en Baltimore, él llevara las riendas de la situación; aunque se sentía extrañamente cómoda bajo el control de Hannibal.

Durante el resto de su vida, jamás pudo recordar cuanto tiempo había permanecido frente a frente con el doctor Lecter en mitad del oscuro pasillo. La posibilidad de que hubieran sido tan solo unos minutos eran tan válida como la de que hubieran sido horas; simplemente, el tiempo se había detenido para ella.

Tampoco pudo recordar nunca el momento exacto en el que habían iniciado ese primer y fogoso beso. Por tiempos era consciente de lo que ocurría y en otros momentos se veía a sí misma como una extraña, como si los labios que mordían y acariciaban con ansia los del doctor no fueran los suyos propios. Su mundo comenzó a sacudirse de manera violenta, como si fuera víctima de un seísmo. Dejó que los deseos, por primera vez en toda su vida, se enfrentaran a los marcados ideales; quería saber quien iba a dominar de ahora en adelante su actos.

Clarice se sorprendió al comprobar que el doctor no sobrepasaba los límites. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que ella había creído que toda esa caballerosidad de la que Hannibal hacía gala se retiraría dejando paso al hombre y sus instintos; pero no fue más que una ilusión de su mente. No pudo evitar la frustración y se lo hizo saber gruñendo suavemente en sus labios. Hannibal sonreía satisfecho; de haberse tratado de otra mujer, de una por la que no profesara ese amor, no le habría importado dejar aflorar su agresividad con el fin de saciar los impulsos sexuales; pero Clarice era diferente y todo lo que hiciera por y para ella debería ser perfecto.

_—Clariiice_ —ronroneó contra su cuello.

Tanta amabilidad estaba terminando con los nervios y el poco control que podía haber dentro de ella. Se abrazó a Hannibal mientras él trazaba con su lengua el territorio que comprendía entre la oreja y la clavícula. Clarice rodeó el cuello del doctor y presionando suavemente los brazos contra sus sienes, le obligó a continuar el descenso por la abertura del corsé. Hannibal aceptó aquella invitación y atrapó a Clarice contra la pared. Jamás habría pensado que la primera vez que se fuera a dirigir al doctor por su nombre de pila, sería entre entrecortados gemidos. Para él resultaba música en sus oídos escuchar su propio nombre, ese que tantas personas habían pronunciado con terror, de una manera tan intensa en labios de la pequeña agente Starling. Puede que hubiera fantaseado con ese momento en la soledad de la mazmorra, o puede que dentro de su Palacio de la Memoria existiera una sala donde Clarice había sido suya desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Aquello era un misterio tan grande como lo era su propia persona.

Clarice se había olvidado por completo de Krendler, de la visita y de que la información que iba a recibir en breve se trataba del hombre que en ese preciso instante deslizaba las manos por debajo de su falda. Si el doctor estaba consiguiendo hacerla olvidar casi su propio nombre, ¿cómo caer en la cuenta del peligro que se avecinaba? Todo lo que ella deseaba era llegar más lejos cada vez; desenmascarar al caballeroso Hannibal Lecter y descubrir parte de ese salvajismo que sabía que residía en él.

Clarice aprovechó la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra ella para elevarse unos centímetros entre la pared y el cuerpo de Lecter y poder, así, rodearle la cintura con sus piernas. Hannibal se sintió halagado por lo que ella le ofrecía y respondió en consecuencia. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía felizmente aturdido. Supo entonces que el tiempo que quedara hasta su último aliento, lo pasaría sintiendo aquella recién descubierta felicidad en su interior.

Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que la pareja se separara de golpe. La puerta, que no había sido cerrada por completo tras la llegada del doctor, se entreabrió dejando vía libre al visitante. No hubo tiempo de reacción; Krendler caminó hasta la entrada del salón y se encontró de bruces con ambos.

_—¡Agente Starling!_ —exclamó sin poder salir de su asombro.

_—Señor Krendler_ —saludó ella apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

_—¿Pero que coño...?_

_—Supongo que ha venido a hablarme de él, ¿no, señor?_ —Clarice señaló con la cabeza a Hannibal y este se limitó a sonreír mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda.

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo ha llegado...?_ —Clarice sabía que si Krendler salía de su casa, todo estaría perdido para ella en cuestión de minutos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró cerrando la puerta con llave mientras Krendler buscaba la manera de escapar.

_—Lo siento, querida, no quería que esto acabara así_ —se lamentó Hannibal mientras tomaba de la mano a Clarice.

_—Tranquilo_ —susurró ella dirigiéndole una cariñosa sonrisa. Krendler miró con gesto asqueado la escena y se acordó de que su pistola permanecía guardada en el armario de su dormitorio. En ese momento habría vendido el alma al diablo por tenerla entre sus manos.

_—Esta bien jodida, Starling. Puede darse por muerta en el FBI_ —Hannibal se adelantó y se encaró al hombre.

_—¿Es capaz de repetir eso, Paul?_ —siseó. Un brillo de maldad cubrió sus ojos y Krendler se supo perdido.

_—Hannibal, Ardelia no tardará mucho tiempo en llegar, ¿qué hacemos con él?_

_—Lo único que se puede hacer, mi amor_ —respondió con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro—. _Lo único que se puede hacer._

_—Pearsall sabe que estoy en su casa, Starling, y seguramente Crawford lo sepa. No tiene escapatoria._

_—Me parece que la única persona que no tiene escapatoria de esta casa es usted, señor Krendler_ —Clarice se acercó de nuevo a Hannibal y sin mucho problema encontró, en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, la pequeña y brillante navaja. El doctor no hizo ni dijo nada. Krendler dio un paso atrás y chocó contra la pared—. _Es una lástima_ —dijo Clarice acercándose al hombre—, l_as manchas de sangre salen fatal._

Con un hábil movimiento seccionó la garganta de Krendler y este cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, regando con su sangre la alfombra, el sofá y la pared. Clarice se quedó de pie frente a él, con la navaja firmemente agarrada en la mano derecha y la cabeza caída hacia delante. Hannibal comprobó que no había tensión en los músculos de la mano de Clarice; estaba totalmente relajada. Podía haber tomado su tensión en ese momento; pero sabía de sobra que, al igual que la suya al acabar con la vida de Paul Momund, no se había visto alterada. Le resultó irónico que las dos primeras víctimas de ambos, asesinatos casi por placer, compartieran nombre.

El doctor se acercó a Clarice y con cuidado la quitó la navaja. Sonriendo limpió la hoja con la camisa de Krendler y la guardó, de nuevo, en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_—¿Qué haremos con él?_ —preguntó Clarice caminando hacia el sofá—. _No me gustaría que Ardelia se encontrara con todo esto..._ —Hannibal sonrió de manera misteriosa y la besó con suavidad.

_—Dime, Clarice, ¿te apetece comer?_

* * *

><p>Cuando Ardelia regresó, horas más tarde, la casa estaba inundada por un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina. El achispamiento resultado de las copas de más, la hicieron pasar por alto el detalle de que Clarice rara vez cocinaba en casa y continuó su viaje a la cocina siguiendo el rastro de ese olor que cada vez se hacía más apetecible.<p>

Entró en la cocina y junto a una de las ollas de su abuela, se encontró con una nota semi caída. Sonriente, Ardelia destapó la olla y cerrando los ojos aspiró con fuerza el agradable aroma que de ella salía.

_—Clarice, te debo una muy grande, muchacha_ —dijo cogiendo un tenedor del cajón inferior—. _Vengo muerta de hambre..._

Con el plato repleto de carne, se encaminó al salón y sin encender las luces se sentó frente a la televisión dispuesta a saciar su hambre.

La carne la resultó exquisita y pensó que, si el sueño no la acorralaba antes de acabar, haría un nuevo viaje a la cocina para repetir ración.

Miró con desagrado el teléfono cuando este comenzó a sonar y barajó la posibilidad de obviarle; pero pronto cambió de idea.

_—¿Si?_ —respondió con voz pastosa.

_—¿Agente Mapp? Soy Crawford_ —anunció la voz al otro lado de la linea.

_—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor?_

_—Quiero hablar con la agente Starling lo más rápido que pueda._

_—Creo que no se encuentra en casa, señor_ —respondió ella poniéndose en píe. Había recordado haber visto una nota en la cocina.

_—Necesito ponerme en contacto con ella cuanto antes, agente Mapp_ —Ardelia escuchó como Crawford se apartaba del teléfono y musitaba algo con otra persona. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a dirigirse a ella—. _Escúcheme, agente Mapp. Hannibal Lecter está en Washington y es de vital importancia que Clarice esté al tanto. Lo comprende, ¿verdad?_ —Ardelia ya no atendía a Crawford. En sus manos, la nota de Clarice, temblaba _—¿Agente Mapp?_

_—Sí, señor... se lo haré saber..._

Ardelia dejó caer el teléfono sobre el sofá casi de igual manera que se dejó caer ella. La nota de Clarice era breve: _"Krendler vino tarde. Lamento las manchas de sangre. Te quiero. Clarice"._

¿Manchas de sangre? Ardelia encendió la luz y todo el efecto que el alcohol había provocado se vio neutralizado en un segundo. La sangre resbalaba por las paredes como una siniestra pintura infantil. El charco del suelo aun estaba fresco y la gabardina de Krendler colgaba del respaldo de una de las sillas.

_—Hannibal Lecter_ —susurró recordando el recado de Crawford. Leyó la nota una vez más y distinguió el inconfundible tono de una despedida—. _¡Joder, Clarice!_

Pero el miedo ante el regreso de Hannibal Lecter no era nada comparado con el terror que sintió al leer el nombre de Krendler y mirar el plato de carne vacío que estaba sobre la mesa. Ardelia dejó caer la nota y llevándose las manos a la boca, salió corriendo al baño.

* * *

><p>No demasiado lejos del apartamento, el Mustang de Clarice estaba aparcado con los restos de Krendler en el maletero. Tardarían varias horas en encontrarlo.<p>

Muchos kilómetros más lejos, un potente Jaguar recorría a gran velocidad la oscura carretera. La mano de Hannibal descansaba en la rodilla de Clarice, quien aun vestía el ensangrentado disfraz de diablesa.

_—Es irónico, mi amor_ —dijo Hannibal sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

_—¿El qué?_ —preguntó ella rodando su cabeza en el asiento.

_—La muerte de Krendler_ —respondió. Clarice le miró en silencio—. _En Halloween, en presencia del monstruo y a manos de un ángel vestido de demonio._

_—Esto es Halloween, Hannibal_ —respondió Clarice poniendo la mano sobre la del doctor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh... tres caníbales por el precio de uno. ¿Alguien es capaz de ofrecer más? xD<em>**

**_Elogios, comentarios, piropos, calabazas siniestras, esqueletos y telas de araña... MP o RW. Lo que más os mole o ambos si lo deseáis._**

**_Cualquier cosa _"anti-yo"_, por favor, estamos en Halloween, no me obliguéis a usar la Arpía de mi disfraz de Lecter de esta noche, ¿uhm?_**

**_Para todo lo demás... ¡Truco o trato!_**


End file.
